Ending of an Era
by PinkFloydLady7
Summary: A drug addict and abused soul cross roads...they're the silver lining for one another.  It's the ending of an era..


Alright ladies and gents, here be ma new version of Ending of an Era. Just forget the old one and get with the times.

Chapter 1

He popped the two yellow pills into his mouth and then reached for the glass water. He threw the plastic cup into the old sink and returned to his room. He glanced at his alarm clock. It read 2 am on the spot. His sister, Paine, has been gone for three days. This was nothing though. She's gone missing for a whole week before. Riku sighed as he walked over to his radio, pressing the power button.

"_I keep hearing you're concerned about my happiness  
But all that thought you're giving me is conscience, I guess"_

He sat hunched at the edge of his bed as he lit his cig. He inhaled and then slowly exhaled. He felt very cool…and warm at the same time. He sat there wide-eyed, staring at the floor. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight…again, because of those pale…round pills.

"_Countin' flowers on the wall that don't bother me at all  
Playin' solitare till dawn with a deck of fifty one"_

He glanced at the clock around five times. Time was passing very very….slowly. He smashed his cigarette butt against the end table and pulled out another. Eventually…he was out.

"Fuck."

The radio continued playing as he continued staring at nothing. His eyes remained focused on the wall even as the front door was opened and slammed shut. It wasn't until his door was thrown open did he bother to glance over.

"You look like shit," his sister said drunkenly.

He stared at for a moment longer, before switching his gaze back to the wall. Paine hissed as her brother ignored her. She chugged the last of her vodka before stumbling over to him. She pulled on his hair, trying to get a reaction out of him. She frowned as he remained unmoved. She looked around….her eyes landing on the transparent orange bottle of pills. She reached over to them…examining the bottle. It had no label, only several yellow pills.

"Get the fuck outta my room," Riku growled.

He snatched the bottle from her cold fingers and placed it in his pocket.

"Oh so the boy isn't dead?" she giggled.

She sounded so evil. She began laughing…like a maniac. It was both annoying and sad. Riku sighed as he stood and pushed her towards the door.

"Don't touch me…" She pouted. "Ima tell dad."

Riku stopped and looked at her. She burst into another fit of giggles. He shoved her out of his room, and locked his door.

"Riiikkkuuu….i wanna go somewhere…boooo…"

Riku turned the volume up on the radio and went back to his bed. Same position and for some reason….same song.

"_Smokin' cigarettes and watchin' Captain Kangaroo  
Now don't tell me I've nothing to do"_

/

"You're so tweaked out," Namine pointed out with her fork.

Axel glanced at Riku. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated, and teeth grinding.

"Quit grinding your teeth man, that shit's annoying while I'm eating," Axel placed his big hands over his ears.

Riku stopped and clenched his jaw. He wasn't hungry….he was awfully thirsty and needed some gum. Axel began humming a song that was all too familiar from a couple hours ago. All three of them sat in a corner table at Denny's. Namine quietly ate her pancakes, while Axel dug into his Grand Slam. Riku had ordered coffee and water.

"Withering Heights," Namine swallowed her food. "Hated it."

"I had to sit through that shit in English…I fucking hate Cathy, that stupid indecisive bitch."

"I always enjoy your reviews," Namine sighed as she pushed her empty plate away.

"Eww are you drinking your coffee black?" Axel peeked over at Riku's cup.

Riku said nothing. He stared down at his fingers. His fingers were bony and white. His blue veins looked like cables taped to him. He just barely realized how much his fingers hurt.

"Ahhh! Stop with the teeth will ya," Axel said as pushed his plate away and burped loudly.

Riku stopped and blinked a few times. His jaw was very sore.

"Why in god's name are you even rolling at this hour, Jesus fucking Christ."

No one said anything after that. They knew he had a problem, but no one dared to speak up. Why? Because they're his friends, not his parents and he wouldn't listen. Not only that, but they do it on occasions as well.

"Riku…don't you have to go to work soon?" Namine asked as she checked her watch.

Riku simply nodded and pulled out a five from his pocket, dropping it on the table.

"See ya…" he said.

Namine and Axel eyed him til he was out of sight.

"This is wrong Axel. It used to be every weekend and now it's almost every day," she spoke only loud enough for Axel to hear.

Axel watched as the waiter refilled his cup of coffee. He didn't respond for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say. It all started out with a few parties and clubs. Everyone cooled down as school started again. Riku was the only one who didn't.

"We can't tell him to stop Namine, we do it to. We'd be hypocrites."

"I know that, but there's a limit. He didn't come out of his room for two whole weeks once, and when he did, it was just disturbing."

Axel made a face from his coffee and added more sugar.

"He looked homeless. It was terrible."

Axel sighed.

"I've tried talking to him Namine…I came to school with a purple eye the next day."

Namine frowned. She bit her lip as she stared at the spot where Riku had been sitting. He never took one sip from his coffee and all his water was gone.

/

Riku was at work in no time. He worked at a Mexican restaurant as a bus boy. The pay was low and place was slow. He walked in and headed to the back where the other bus boy, Demyx, was already washing dishes. As he passed the radio he turned the volume down and grabbed an apron.

"Riku is here," Demyx sang. "Oh the jo—

"Shut up Demyx!" Selphie said as she walked in.

Riku ignored them both as he reached behind to tie his apron on.

"Take that apron off Riku, you'll be waiter and bus boy today but leave the dishes to Demyx."

"What! My hands will turn into raisins!"

He sighed as he began untying the knot he had just done. He tossed it aside and walked to the front.

"Aww, I don't wanna be alone…" Demyx whined.

Riku grabbed a towel and placed it over his shoulder. He grabbed a random notepad from the counter and headed towards his first customers. They were girls. How fun.

"..what can I get for ya?"

The girls giggled as he waited….impatient and irritated.

"Uhm…can we just get some really big nachos?"

"Beef or chicken?"

"Chicken…hehe."

"Anything else?"

"Two cokes and that'll be it."

Riku walked off towards the counter. He placed the paper on the hanger for Lexeaus to see. He began filling two plastic cups with ice and Coke. The stares and giggles continued to go unnoticed by Riku. He's mostly gay.

/

"I'll give you some valium and five bucks for two purple CU's."

"How much valium?" Luxord scratched his beard.

Riku sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two round pills.

"Two..I guess."

"Alrighty then cowboy, deal."

They did their exchange and Riku quickly headed to the door.

"Tell your sister I said hi..heh."

His answer was a slammed door. Riku walked outta the apartment complex and headed home. It was a Tuesday night around 8:30. The streets were crowded with bums and your average city people.

As Riku reached a stop light he pulled out the purple pills he had just been handed. He quickly glanced around him before popping them into his mouth and swallowing them. He smiled at the thought of feeling ecstasy in just minutes. He felt giddy…and happy. He liked this.

He crossed the street and headed towards the liquor street on the corner up ahead. He spotted a guy he knew. His name was Zack. He always hung around there with his friend Genesis. All they did was talk and laugh.

Riku made his way towards them, nodding his head when Zack smirked.

"What's up man…haven't seen you in two days."

"That's a record," Genesis giggled.

"Yeah…could you get me a drink?"

"Sure thing."

Genesis offered a Malboro, which he gladly accepted.

"Any plans for the night?" Riku asked.

"Hmm…not yet. But whatever comes up, we're in."

After a while Zack came back with forty.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

He quickly opened the bottle and took a long drink.

"Wanna crash a pad or something?" Zack asked

Riku smiled after taking a long drag. He felt awesome.

"Sure."


End file.
